1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processor or computer-architecture. More specifically, the present invention relates to multiple-threading processor architectures and methods of operation and execution.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many commercial computing applications, a large percentage of time elapses during pipeline stalling and idling, rather than in productive execution, due to cache misses and latency in accessing external caches or external memory following the cache misses. Stalling and idling are most detrimental, due to frequent cache misses, in database handling operations such as OLTP, DSS, data mining, financial forecasting, mechanical and electronic computer-aided design (MCAD/ECAD), web servers, data servers, and the like. Thus, although a processor may execute at high speed, much time is wasted while idly awaiting data.
One technique for reducing stalling and idling is hardware multithreading to achieve processor execution during otherwise idle cycles. Hardware multithreading involves replication of some processor resources, for example replication of architected registers, for each thread. Replication is not required for most processor resources, including instruction and data caches, translation look-aside buffers (TLB), instruction fetch and dispatch elements, branch units, execution units, and the like.
Unfortunately duplication of resources is costly in terms of integrated circuit consumption and performance.
Accordingly, improved multithreading circuits and operating methods are needed that are economical in resources and avoid costly overhead which reduces processor performance.